Waterfall Quest
Details Walkthrough The Treasure You start out by speaking to Almera in her house northwest of the coal trucks and northeast of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you may use. Exit Almera's house to the west and board the raft. The player will crash into a small island. Your character will automatically tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. Ask if you can help, but he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Swim south down the river. Glarial's Pebble You should end up near a large building with a fisherman outside of it. This is the tourist information centre. Go upstairs and search all the bookcases until you find a book named Book on Baxtorian. You will discover that there was an ancient race of Elven people who lived near the falls, and there is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls themselves. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. If you can, use the spirit trees to get into the Village. If you have not done Tree Gnome Village then you will have to navigate through the maze. Use the map below. When you find a ladder in the hedge maze, climb down and go west. If you are a really really low level, be warned as there are many hobgoblins in here. You will find a gnome called Golrie locked in a room, hiding from the hobgoblins. He'll tell you you'll need to get a key to free him. He will tell you that he hid it in the crates. Search the one of the odd coloured crates in the east room near some zombies and giant bats, avoiding the Hobgoblins until you find the key. Free the gnome on the other side to get Glarial's pebble. Tomb raiding Go to the nearest bank. Now put all of your weapons, armour, and runes in the bank, as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them. You may bring some food if you want to because the monsters inside the tomb are dangerous. Go south-east of the tourist centre in Baxtorian Falls to find a formal tombstone, near where the start of Dwarf Cannon is. Use the pebble on it to enter. Players carrying or wearing weapons or armour will not be allowed into the tomb, as it is a sacred burial place which is not to be disturbed or tainted by combat equipment. Also note that prayers do not work in the tomb. Inside, there are level 84 Moss Giants and other high level monsters-- ignore them. First go straight and search the chest. After searching the chest search the coffin in the other room to the right coming back. You'll receive Glarial's amulet and Glarial's urn. Now go back up the ladder and exit. Baxtorian treasures Make sure you have all of your equipment: 6 air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, a rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet (You might want to bring some food or armour for safety but there is no fighting). Go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash, yet again. Use your rope on the Rock to the south (don't swim there!), then use the rope again on the Dead Tree nearest to you. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. Inside, you'll find level 54 Shadow Spiders that drain your prayer, level 86 Fire Giants, level 45 Giant Skeletons, and level 16 Skeleton Mages. Take the eastern passage and search the crates for a large key. Once found, take the western passage and go north. Use the key on the door and on the next door as well. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and a chalice trophy floating in the air. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each of the pillars. Then use Glarial's amulet on the statue of Glarial and the ground will suddenly raise behind you. Now walk up the hill and use the urn on the chalice. DO NOT try to take the treasure from the chalice before using the urn on it, or you will have to go back to Glarial's Tomb to get the Amulet again (meaning another 2 trips to the bank to deposit and withdraw armour). You will automatically take the reward from the chalice and finish! Reward *1 quest point *13,750 Attack experience *13,750 Strength experience *2 gold bars *2 diamonds *40 Mithril seeds which can be used to "grow" flowers *Access to Waterfall dungeon for training, WARNING! You must keep Glarial's amulet for reentry to the dungeon, if destroyed follow the steps in quest to get another amulet. Also make sure you have a teleport just in case Category:Quests